Los 7 cuentos de Konoha
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Durante 7 noches, les contare 7 historias, donde los protagonistas serán los de la generación de sus bisabuelos, compañeros de nuestro Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Amor, drama, tragedia, humor… cualquier cosa puede pasar en los 7 cuentos de Konoha.


**¡Hola Gente!**

**Vengo aqui a dejarles otra historia mia. Ya se que diran, ¿porque les dejo esto si no eh actualizado el otro fic? La respuesta es muy sencilla: mi laptop no prende T_T**

**Lo que sucede, es que mi mini-lap, el bebe de mi alma... le se jodio la pila, y para rematar, el cargador se rompio, se le cayo la puntita y mi padre fue a arreglarla, pero aun asi no puedo seguir mi otro fic "Como si nada hubiera pasado" puesto que en mi lap estaba escrito hasta la mitad del cuarto capitulo, si tengo algun lector o lectora de ese fic leyendo esto, les pido tiempo, que solo trayendo mi lap les traigo el capítulo dos.**

**Por ahora estoy en la laptop de mi papa subiendo este pequeño fic que se me ocurrio hace rato (encerio, hace un par de horas) para deleite de todos ustedes.**

**Sin mas, los dejo con el prologo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. La historia viene de mi cabeza al igual que los personajes que tal vez no reconoscan.**

* * *

**_Los 7 cuentos de Konoha_**

**_Prologo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cambio por enésima vez de canal.

Últimamente en la televisión no había nada bueno y no era de extrañar, nada le llamaba la atención en esa caja con la pantalla de cristal, ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan aburrida?

Está bien, tampoco era para tanto. Tenía una vida activa gracias a que era un ninja, pero aun así. Hacía apenas un par de meses que había salido de la academia y ya tenía días libres, en los que ni una pequeña misión tipo D, ni siquiera una reunión para entrenar, o al menos que le hablaran sus amigas para salir a pasear.

¿Qué amigas? Pensó, si en la academia te enseñan el arte de ser un shinobi, técnicamente te enseñaban a ser un marginado sin amistades para tener un corazón frio, y al momento de graduarte te obligaban a estar en un equipo de 3 con algún jounin que les decía que el compañerismo era muy importante y que de eso dependía una misión bien hecha. Vaya enredo.

A sus 12 años, su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida.

-Kasumi-chan… -la joven pelinegra volteo a donde escucho la voz de su madre.- Hace un lindo día en la aldea, ¿Por qué no sales?

-Puede que yo tenga un día libre, pero no tengo a nadie con quien ir, y no estaré sola por la aldea –contesto la adolescente recostándose en el sofá.

-¿Y tu equipo?

-Kaoru fue a Suna a ver a su abuelo y a Zero lo obligan a atender la florería en sus días libres –explico sin muchos rodeos la joven.

-¡Kasumi Uchiha no puedes quedarte de floja todo el día! –regaño su madre algo exasperada.

La joven de ojos cafés observo a su madre, inspeccionándola durante un minuto. Se preguntaba cómo es que ella era su madre, una rubia de ojos negros, con 3 curiosas marcas en las mejillas.

-¿Qué hacías a mi edad? –se aventuro a preguntar la genin.

Izumi Uchiha, esposa de Ryosuke Uchiha, líder actual del clan Uchiha, hija de Kai Uzumaki, séptimo Hokage, y nieta de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, sexto Hokage, se rasco la cabeza nerviosa. Comparada con la vida de su primera hija, la vida a su edad no era tan interesante. Lo admitía, tuvo misiones peligrosas, pero ninguna que atentara contra la seguridad del mundo ninja, y ahora que la nueva generación salió de la academia, sabía que las cosas serian más aburridas de cuando era niña.

Para su suerte el ruido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose de golpe, seguida del grito de dos niños de no más de 8 años salvo a la joven madre de darle la razón a su hija.

-¡Mama! Dile a Hiroki-niisan que me deje de molestar –chillo una niña de 6 años, de cabello negro y ojos blancos, herencia de la sangre Hyuga que corría por sus venas por parte de ambos padres.

-¡No la estoy molestando! –se defendió el que respondía con el nombre de Hiroki, un niño de 7 años, de cabello rubio como su madre y ojos cafés como su hermana y padre.- Simplemente que Tsukiyo presume de un kekkei genkai que no tiene

-¡Tu tampoco lo tienes e igual lo presumes! –volvió a chillar la niña con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¡Al menos puedo defenderme solo!

-¡Basta! –grito la madre de ambos ya cansada de eso.

Kasumi miro a sus hermanitos con lastima, a pesar de ser familia, por Hiroki corría la sangre de todo un Uchiha, mientras que Tsukiyo tenía más de Uzumaki como su madre o abuelo, pero aliviaba un poco el que su madre también tuviera sangre Uchiha, pero ahí también se colaba algo de sangre Hyuga por parte de ambos, al ser su padre nieto de Neji Hyuga y su madre nieta de Hinata Hyuga.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en todo eso, se daba cuenta que en su familia había mucho incesto.

-Ahora díganme, ¿Por qué empezó la pelea? –pregunto su madre después de calmada la situación.

Ambos niños se miraron.

-Aburrimiento.

¿Acaso era una broma? Pensó Izumi, la vida en Konoha si que se estaba haciendo monótona.

-¿Quieren diversión? –Preguntó, despertando el interés en sus hijos.- entonces les contare unas historias.

-¿Historias? –Dijo Kasumi sin entender.- Mama yo ya estoy muy grande como para escuchar cuentos, y estoy segura que serán cuentos infantiles.

-Oh, no serán los típicos cuentos infantiles que ustedes conocen, estos serán especiales.

Los 3 hermanos se miraron con curiosidad. La rubia había alcanzado su objetivo.

-Durante 7 noches, les contare 7 historias, donde los protagonistas serán los de la generación de sus bisabuelos, compañeros de nuestro Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Ya se, esto fue confuzo, y sobre todo lo de que son los bisnietos de Naruto, pero si alguien leyo mi fic de "Las Escondidas" entendera quienes pueden ser los padres, y abuelos, sino, pues nadamas pregunteme y yo les respondo con todo el gusto del mundo.**

**Otra cosa, supongo que ya notaron que puse el fic en la categoria T, y es por el simple echo de que los cuentos... tal vez tengan algo de mas... (y tambien para atraer a mas gente) y tranquilos, no sera nada malo, puesto que seran... tal vez cuentos infantiles, pero aca a mi idea y con los personajes de Naruto, lo cual sera muy divertido, creanme.**

**Vengo con spoiler: las primeras dos historias seran Naruhina y Sasusaku, por lo que las otras 5 no tengo idea, tal vez si, pero me gustaria que me dijeran que cuentos y que parejas les gustaria para ello. Pero ojo, tomen en cuenta que estoy hablando de que los cuentos los contara la nieta de Naruto y Hinata, a sus hijos, que son tambien nietos de Sasusaku y Nejiten, ¿la otra pareja de abuelos? Lean mi fic de "Las escondidas" y el que me adivine quienes son los otros abuelos-bisabuelos de estos 4 personajes que meti en la historia se llevan premio (y lo digo encerio)**

**El proximo capítulo no se cuando lo traiga, pero les dejo con el titulo.**

**_La princesa y el zorro._  
**

**__Espero con ansias sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


End file.
